Beach Twist
by Fykatherine
Summary: Season3 The Beach episode. Let's just say Chan decided to call his parents home the admiral after Azula, Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee had a little fun at his house. Pure humour!


**_Heeey people!_**_ So here's a lil story i made that i think should have happened during season3 The Beach episode. **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula asked innocently and ended with a mischievous smile while eyeing her friends.<p>

The front door of Chan's luxurious home on Ember Island opened as Chan stood by the door ready to shove out and decline his unwanted guest. Unfortunately for him Azula cut him short with simple words "We've got some bad news Chan" Azula stated harshly and ended with Zuko saying through gritted teeth "Party's over!"

Storming in past Chan Zuko took a priceless one of a kind vase as he threw to to the floor, shattering into pieces. The sound of it delighted Azula as Zuko took another opportunity to break the dining table in half with one swift kick. Chan horrified at the sight of Zuko's kick and his father's table being broken in half. "AAAAAHHHHH" screams came from the crowd as others too decided to have a little fun.

Mai threw her shuriken just enough to cut he's mother's decorative wallpaper while Ty Lee swung above him gracefully dropping each expensive northern chandelier in her way. This finally broke Chan down, "NOOO! Eehhmmm hmm" sobbed Chan, tears streaming down his face as snot over flowed from his nose while Azula stood not too far behind him, obviously smiling victoriously in her power. "Pathetic" she thought amused at the sight infront of her.

"YOU GUYS WILL PAY FOR THIS! MY FATHER IS AN ADMIRAL AND HE WILL KILL YOU ALL! No, no wait he's gonna burn me with youuuu aaahaaah" Chan sobbed out aloud at his once gorgeous home now lay broken and shattered into pieces. Azula smirked at this. "You can call your father over if you want. We won't mind staying back here till your parents come actually. Please do call them and arrest us since your father is all high and might, Chan" Azula smugly replied, knowing full well it would backfire if he did so. _Poor boy you should have studied when you were in school. At least then you would have known who we are. _Azula thought silently.

"Hey Azula, do you really want to face his father the _admiral?" _Zuko played along."We _might_ get in deep trouble haha" Zuko snorted out, taunting Chan. "I AM NOT AFRAID TO CALL HIM! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU WERE EVEN BORN WHEN MY DAD GETS HERE!" Chan shouted back, falling for the trap oblivious to who they were. Reaching for his cellphone and wiping away his snot and tears he dialed the number slightly afraid at what is to happen but wanted revenge so badly on these people, these DEMONS!

"Hello? Dad? Errr, I had a little gathering with my friends at our house today and these peasant monsters came barging into our house and destroyed everything! ... I know im sorry *sniff* but they broke the pretty chandeliers and stuff! .. You're on your way home already? Yes! They said they'll stay and wait till you're back. Yes dad, bye. " With that done Chan shot a glare at all of them. "Just wait till my dad gets here and he'll burn you alive!"

"Really now? Oooh I'm so scared" Zuko laughed as he made his way to the sofa with Mai in his hand. Azula too following them. Meanwhile Ty Lee walked over to the vast collection of fragile and rare plates hanging on the wall. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Chan yelled as Ty Lee ignored it, curiousity got the better of her. "OOPSS!" Ty Lee smiled as she purposely dropped the fragile plate. It immediately shattered into tiny pieces as Azula was heard laughing in the background."Good one Ty Lee" Mai finally spoke, her voice amused at it. Chan dropped on his knees and started to break down in tears again as he saw the delicate plate broke, one by one shattering as Ty Lee threw, dropped, smashed and juggled them all till there was none to play it. "EEKK" was all he could say.

The doors opened and a stern looking man came in with a woman following behind him. "Oh my! My plates!" the woman looking in her late forties gasped out. "CHAAAN! WHERE ARE THEY?" The man looking slightly older than the woman now furious at the mess infront of him shouted out for his son. Chan quickly running to the door had fear written all over him as he saw he's father's face fuming with anger ready to burn everything in his way including him."Da-ddad! Mo-mom! They're seating at the sofa and they! THEY did this. They refuse to clean up and they even took the liberty of making themselves at home.

Heavy footsteps walked over the broken delicates to the living room blocked by the wall. The woman following him shortly while Chan stood there for a while praying to agni he won't be killed. The admiral was shocked out of his eye sockets when he saw the sight infront of him. "P-ppr-prince Zuko! Princess Azula!" the once furious blood thirsty man quickly dropped to his knees and bowed down. The woman abruptly stopped and bowed down when she saw who the _monsters_ were.

"Hmm admiral I see you're back, how nice" Azula scoffed at the sight infront of her. Power oh sweet power ran through both the royals and Mai and Ty Lee smile at this. Well .. Ty Lee smiled but Mai was err .. stoic to this. Chan sprinted to his parents figures when they saw them kneeling and bowing to those monsters. "DAD! Those people! They are the one who wrecked our house! Those useless .." he was cut short when the admiral stood up and slapped his son hard on the face making the cocky teen stumble back at the impact. "SHUT UP! These people are the daughter and son of Fire Lord Ozai! Apologize IMMEDIATELY!" the old man shouted!

Chan dumbstrucked at his father's words quickly kneeled down an apologized. "I'm so so sooo sorry my lord, your highness. Pp-pp-please forgive mm-mee" Chan blurted out, whimpering at thought of being burned or send to boiling rock for acting so disrespectful towards them.

"Ahahaha" Ty Lee laughed as she grinned at her friend Azula. "Interesting Chan" Azula stated flatly. Zuko smirked at this and got up walking to the table he broke. "Admiral! I hope you don't mind but I broke your table here" Zuko said in an amused tone. "All-all is ff-fforgiveeenn my lord. It was an old table anyway" The man stuttered out still kneeling down since they were not given permission to stand up yet.

"Oh and my friend here broke some of your plates there, well actually the whole collection is broken. You don't mind do you?'' Azula chipped in as she starred down the elder woman. "Of course not your highness. I must have been an accident, all is well and forgiven" the woman said in a hushed voice. "Good. It was a pleasure I must say to have been invited to your house admiral. You may get up now" Azula stated flatly as she got off the couch and walked towards the door. "Yes your highness. Thank you for the pleasant visit my lord" the admiral said back in a polite manner.

"Your son is pathetic. Teach him some manners and a thing or two about the fire nation admiral and see to it that his friend Ruon Jian gets the same" Zuko said sternly, not liking that Ruon kid who flirted with Mai. "Yes my lord!" answered the man. "Hmph. Lets go Mai, Ty Lee. I've had enough already." Azula called out for her friends motioning them to follow. The ended well for the group as they walked home grinning and smiling at the events.

"I heard Chan's going to be in deep trouble" Mai said, seeing their own house not too far. They left the place laughing and decided to head back home since it was almost pass 12. "Yeah I heard it too" giggled to pink acrobat."This is indeed a day I'll never forget. Thanks Azula! You too Zuko!" as she ran and hugged them both at the same time. Azula and Zuko felt quite awkward since they were so close to each other. "Hihi" Ty lee giggled when she noticed this. "Best day ever!" she chirped in while the rest all agreed at this little statement.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! thank you for reading :)<strong>


End file.
